¡Malfoy,Isabela¡Gryffindor!
by aiamr.oolm
Summary: Para Isabela Malfoy todo cambió el día que el sombrero selecionador le mandó a Gryffindor. Paso de ser la niña de papa a ser la verguenza de la familia n vivía con sus padres pero ya no era hermano Lucius le ignoraba, su padre solo le hablaba para "decirle" lo que tenía que hacer y su madre siempre le veía con la misma mirad
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1: Empezando Cuarto Año._ __

 _En la Mansión Malfoy los jóvenes hijos del matrimonio esperaban a sus padres ya listos, en el salón delante de la chimenea. Ambos hermanos compartían el mismo pelo rubio tirando a plateado, largo y liso además de compartir los mismos ojos azul grisáceo y la piel pálida como alabastro. Aunque eso y su odio mutuo a los "sangre sucia" era lo único que tenían en común ambos hermanos._ __

 _Solo hacía falta ver como estaba vestido cada uno._ __

 _Por un lado Lucius, que empezaba su sexto curso, vestía con elegancia unos pantalones negros y una camisa de igual color cubierta por el jersey verde oscuro y la túnica de Slyhterin, con la insignia de premio anual, que este llevaba. También llevaba un abrigo negro para que no se viera la túnica._ __

 _Por otro lado Isabela ,que empezaba su cuarto curso, vestía con sencillez una falda negra corta que empezaba donde acababan sus pantis negros y una camisa de color marfil cubierta por un jersey rojo oscuro y la túnica de llevaba un abrigo rojo para que no se viera la túnica._ __

 _Ambos hermanos evitaban mirarse mutuamente mientras esperaban a sus padres y prácticamente soltaron un suspiro de alivio cuando estos aparecieron tan bien vestidos, elegantes como siempre iban._ __

 _-Lucius, tu iras primero con tu madre. Después iremos tu hermana y yo.-"dijo" el patriarca de la familia con su típica voz fría que no admitía negaciones._ __

 _-Si padre.-respondió el joven heredero ofreciéndole el brazo a su madre quien acepto y juntos, usando los polvos fue, viajaron hasta su destino._ __

 _Padre e hija compartieron una mirada rápida antes de entrar ambos a la chimenea e ir de nuevo con los dos miembros de la familia restantes._ __

 _Cuando salieron del lugar donde acabaron la aristócrata familia anduvo en total silencio hasta donde les esperaba un carro y su conductor que les llevó hasta su destino. Tras llegar se bajaron y tras vigilar que nadie les mirara los cuatro atravesaron la columna y entraron en el andén correspondiente._ __

 _Mientras los cuatro andaban podían reconocer a más gente, otras familias, amigos, que se despedían de los demás para empezar el primer u otro año nuevo en Hogwarts._ __

 _-Padre, escribiré.-se despidió Lucius dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre y una despedida con la cabeza a su padre antes de irse dentro del tren con sus dos mejores amigos,Regulus Black y Severus Snape, quienes ya le estarían esperando en un vagón._ __

 _-Hija.-Abraxas miró a la joven quien inmediatamente devolvió la mirada a su padre.-Recuerda no juntarte con esos "sangre sucia".-"dijo" su padre a la niña quien asintió antes de responder._ __

 _-Descuidar, padre.-respondió antes de girar la vista a su madre quien ni si quiera se dignó en mirar a su hija mientras se despedían.-Adiós, madre._ __

 _-Adios, Isabela.-respondió la mujer fríamente a la niña que tras despedirse con una inclinación de cabeza de su padre entró también en el tren al tiempo que el matrimonio Malfoy volvía a su mansión._ __

 _..._ __

 _La joven Malfoy anduvo hasta encontrar un vagón vacío donde decidió sentarse y quitarse el abrigo que guardó, tras agrandar con un hechizo, de nuevo en su baúl el cual dejo en el asiento vacío a su lado._ __

 _Durante todo el viaje se dedicó a mirar por la ventana el paisaje por el que pasaban, cosa que hacía en cada viaje de Hogwarts excepto en su primer año que había ido hablando con su hermano y los mejores amigos de este._ __

 _Antes de que se diera cuenta ya habían llegado y, tras coger su baúl, bajo del tren y subió a un carro que rápidamente fue ocupado por otras cuatro chicas de su misma edad y su misma casa, cuatro Gryffindor de cuarto curso que por si fuera poco, eran sus compañeras de cuarto._ __

 _Isabela giró a la mirada cuando noto como una de ellas la miraba._ __

 _Lily Evans._ __

 _La "sangre sucia" siempre que estaba en su presencia tenía esa mirada. La de querer decirle algo pero no atreverse cosa que de por si era rara. Todas las compañeras de la pelirroja, y Potter, sabían que no tenía ningún problema a la hora de decir las cosas a la cara._ __

 _Levantó una ceja desafiándole a que por una vez dijera algo pero se vio interrumpida por otra de sus compañeras cuando parecía que por una vez iba a hablar._ __

 _-Lily y tú que tal las vacaciones?-le preguntó a la de ojos verdes la mejor amiga de esta, Marlene._ __

 _Y la joven pelirroja se dispuso a contarles lo que había hecho en verano cosa que prácticamente duro todo el viaje hasta la escuela. Tras bajarse del carro y entrar en la escuela, todas dieron sus baúles a un elfo domestico por habitación quienes los llevaron a las respectivas habitaciones mientras los y las jóvenes entraban en el Gran Comedor y cada uno se sentaba en su respectiva mesa._ __

 _Isabela se sentó lo más cerca posible de la puerta y esperó junto con los demás a que empezara la selección de los nuevos y nuevas alumnos de primero cosa que no tardó en acontecer y tras que esto acabara casi todos prestaron atención a el director Dumbledore._ __

 _-¡Bienvenidos otro años más a Hogwarts, queridos alumnos y alumnas!-saludó antes de bajar la voz.-Ya sabéis que está prohibido entrar en el Bosque, que hay que estar en vuestras salas comunes a la hora y que cualquier cosa que perdáis se lo preguntáis al señor a comer.-acabó dando una palmada y sentándose al mismo tiempo que la comida aparecía en las mesas del Gran Comedor._ __

 _Isabela se sirvió el té que los elfos domésticos siempre le hacía desde su primer año y lo acompaño de una manzana ignorando el ruidos que otros alumnos, especialmente los "mero-idiotas", hacían. Tras acabar de cenar, se limpió una última vez por educación con la servilleta antes de levantarse y dirigirse rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor._ __

 _-Buenas noches ,señorita Malfoy.-le saludó la dama gorda al verle llegar delante de su cuadro que estaba en la entrada.-La contraseña es arucni miximof._ __

 _-Arucni miximof.-dijo la contraseña la joven Malfoy-Buenas noches, señora gorda.-se despidió la joven antes de entrar en la sala común donde ya estaban algunos Gryffindor hablando entre ellos y ellas._ __

 _Ignorándoles se dirigió a su habitación donde se cambió, se puso su camisón de seda, preparo su ropa para mañana y se metió en la cama donde cayó inmediatamente dormido sin siquiera darse cuenta cuando llegaron sus compañeras media hora más tarde y también se fueron a dormir._ __

 _..._ __

 _continuara..._ __

Espero que os gustara.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2: Primer Día._ __

 _Isabela, al día siguiente, fue la primera en levantarse por lo cual pudo ir al baño de primera. Ducharse, vestirse, peinarse, coger los libros de las clases del día de hoy y ponerse sus botas de piel de dragón negras antes de salir cuando sus compañeras despertaban e irse a desayunar._

 _Nada más llegar abajo, es decir, a la sala común se dio cuenta de que no había sido la única en despertarse pronto el día presente pues el cerebro de los "mero-idiotas", Remus Lupin, también se encontraba en la sala común más específicamente sentado en uno de los sillones del lugar leyendo un libro seguro esperando al resto de los "mero-idiotas"._

 _-Lupin.-saludó educadamente a su compañero quien le giró a ver y al ver quien era su ceño fruncido paso a una sonrisa amable cosa que extraño a la joven Malfoy._

 _-Buenos días, Isabela.-le devolvió el saludo el joven Lupin a la rubia que suspiro antes de asentir y salir del lugar directa al Gran Comedor sin darse cuenta que el otro Gryffindor la veía mientras se iba._

 _Isabela anduvo hasta llegar al Gran Comedor donde, tras entrar, se sentó en su sitio en la mesa de los leones y observó que como era habitual solo algunos Ravenclaw y Slytherin estaban despiertos, entre estos últimos, su hermano y su séquito de amigos._

 _Ella los ignoró mientras desayunaba y pensaba en las distintas clases que tenía hoy. Tenían Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, su asignatura favorita y la que se le daba mejor._

 _Tras que la joven la Malfoy terminara de desayunar, ya había más gente, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para salir cuando fue interceptada por su rival (que en su infancia había sido su "mejor amiga"), la alumna de sétimo año de Slytherin, Bellatrix Black._

 _-Vaya, mira que tenemos aquí.-dijo Bellatrix con esa sonrisa que la hacía parecer una psicópata según los "mero-idiotas", seguramente una de las pocas cosas en las que estos cuatro y la joven Malfoy están de acuerdo.-¿No deberías estar con tu amiga sangre sucia Evans, Malfoy?_

 _-¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar en la cama de Riddle, Black?-respondió con voz fría y cínica la joven rubia, la misma voz que usaban su padre y hermano cuando hablaban con, según ellos, inútiles "sangre sucias" inferiores usando sutileza en sus palabras._

 _Thomas Riddle, era el profesor de D.C.A.O. y el profesor más joven de todos pues solo tenía treinta y tres años a parte del profesor favorito de los Slytherin especialmente Bellatrix quien tenía un gran agolpamiento en el susodicho._

 _Sin que ninguna de las dos chicas se diera los merodeadores acababan de entrar y habían oído lo que las dos rivales se decían._

 _Sirius Black, el joven conocido como Canuto para sus mejores amigos, de pelo negro liso y medio largo y hermosos ojos grises no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su "querida" prima estremecerse ante la voz de Malfoy._

 _-Eh! Black por que no te vas de aquí?-dijo o más mandó James Potter, el joven de pelo negro desordenado y hermosos ojos marrones oscuros ,conocido como Cornamenta para sus mejores amigos a la chica delante suya ganándose una mirada de extrañeza de la joven Malfoy por su inesperada ayuda._

 _-¿Y por qué debería irme, Potter?¿Por qué...-_

 _-Porque con tus pintas de chiflada vas a producir que todos nos enfermemos y seamos como tú, no se me ocurre peor tortura.-respondió en lugar la joven Malfoy fingiendo estremecerse ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de los cuatro "mero-idiotas" y una mala mirada de su ex "mejor amiga" quien se fue de vuelta a su sitio refunfuñando dejando a los cinco Gryffindor solos._

 _-Eh, Malfoy eso ha sido increíble.-dijo James ganándose la mira de la joven rubia.-Estaba prácticamente estremeciéndose en su sitio.-añadió mientras sus tres mejores amigos asentían de acuerdo aunque Peter, un joven gordito y de ojos saltones conocido como Colagsanu para sus mejores amigos, lo hizo sin dejar de mirarle con miedo._

 _-Gracias, supongo, Potter.-respondió aun extrañada la joven rubia antes de asentir con la cabeza como despedida y salir del Gran Comedor rumbo al aula de Transformaciones, su primera clase._

 _..._

 _Ya eran las doce y media pasadas cuando los "mero-idiotas", excepto Lupin que ya estaba sentado en una masa guardándoles los sitios a sus mejores amigos, ingresaron en la clase de defensa contra las artes oscura impartida por el joven profesor soltero, Thomas Riddle._

 _-Vaya, al fin han decidido honrarnos con su presencia , jóvenes.-anunció sarcástico Riddle haciendo reír tanto a los y las de Gryffindor como a los y a las de Slytherin, incluyendo a Isabela._

 _Y es que no había alumno o alumna al que el profesor Riddle no cayera bien, incluyendo los jóvenes merodeadores le adoraban._

 _-Si, a que somos muy considerados no le parece?-respondió Potter pasándose una mano por su pelo desordenándolo mas haciendo suspirar a todas las chicas presentes menos a Isabela y a Evans quienes en su lugar rodaron los ojos._

 _Seguramente las únicas dos chicas que no suspiraban por Potter, o Black para el caso, en todo Hogwarts._

 _-Mmmm...Mucho ,mucho. Tan considerados que estoy seguro no les importara ayudar al señor Flich hoy limpiando la sala de trofeos?-preguntó aunque más bien mandó aun irónico pero serio haciendo volver a reír a sus alumnos y alumnas de cuarto año excepto a los tres merodeadores._

 _-Pero...profesor Riddle..-intentó decir algo el joven Peter, sin éxito alguno._

 _-Les parece genial. Eso me parecía a mí.-le interrumpió Riddle-Ahora siéntense en sus sitios para que podamos seguir con la clase.-mandó y los chicos de Gryffindor no tardaron en ir a sentarse a los sitios que el cuarto merodeador presente les había guardado libres._

 _-Bien, como iba diciendo hoy practicaremos magia avanzada.-habló alto y claro el joven profesor a sus alumnos y a sus alumnas quienes asintieron para que supiera que le escuchaban._

 _Riddle se giró y con su varita escribió en la pizarra "_ _ **Espectro Patronum**_ _" haciendo jadear de sorpresa a todos y cada uno de sus alumnos y alumnas antes de girarse y con una sonrisa pícara preguntar._

 _-¿Quién quiere intentarlo primero?-preguntó y nadie levantó la mano ni dijo nada así que suspiro y dijo.-Potter ya que usted ha llegado tarde háganos el favor de ser el primero en intentarlo.-mandó a James quien sonriendo como si supiera un gran secreto se levantó y se puso al lado de Riddle mirando así a sus compañeros y compañeras._

 _De hecho, a Isabela no le extrañaría nada si Potter conseguía hacerlo aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta Potter era un mago muy poderoso, más que muchos de ellos._

 _-Bien, que en una posición de ataque y dirija la varita hacia delante, al frente.-instruyó Riddle viendo como su alumno hacía lo que decía como si lo supiera de memoria.-Ahora concéntrese en un recuerdo feliz si es posible el más feliz que tenga y diga "Expectro Patronum".-acabó de instruirle el joven profesor._

 _El joven Gryffindor asintió e Isabela podía jurar que su mirada estaba en la mesa en la que ella estaba sentada...con Evans a su izquierda._

 _-¡_ _ **Expectro Patronum**_ _!-gritó con fuerza pero claridad el joven Potter y de su varita salía un hilo azul que ante la vista asombrosa de todos y todas, si sus mejores amigos y el profesor Riddle incluidos, se transformó en un ciervo macho que despareció tras dos segundos._

 _Durante un tiempo nadie dijo nada hasta que el joven profesor decidió hablar._

 _-Increible,joven Potter.-felicitó haciendo sonreír arrogante a uno de sus mejores alumnos.-Siga así y la gente se dará cuenta de su potencial.-acabó por decir mirándole._

 _-Sí, profesor Riddle.-respondió arrogante antes de volver a su sitio._

 _-Bien, siguiente?_

 _..._

 _Esa misma noche Isabela se quedó despierta pensando en lo que había ocurrido en su clase de defensa._

 _..._

 _Continuara..._

 _Espero os gustara._

 _BESOS._


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3: Haciendo un... ¿amigo?_ __

 _Dos semanas más tarde, exactamente un martes a las cinco, la joven Malfoy se encontraba sentada en una silla de las que rodeaban la diminuta mesa de la biblioteca lugar ocupado , en este momento, solamente por ella y algunos Ravenclaw que parecían de quinto curso._ __

 _Isabela leía con atención su libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras que trataba sobre cómo hacer un patronum.A parto su pelo de sus ojos seguidamente pues este le molestaba y así le impedía leer bien mas no fue esto lo que le distrajo si no, la llegada de otra persona que se sentó a su lado. Lo sabía pues oyó acercarse el sonido de los pasos y el desplazo de la silla, a su lado, para que esa persona pudiera sentarse._ __

 _-¿Puedo sentarme?-escuchó que preguntaba una voz tímida pero amable y segura al mismo tiempo. Una voz masculina que reconoció rápidamente._ __

 _-Ya estas sentado,Lupin.-respondió seria la joven rubia más no fría o enfada, sin dejar de mirar y leer el libro que tenía delante.-Pero, igualmente, si puedes.-respondió antes de que el dijera algo que les haría caer en una incómoda conversación para ambos de ellos._ __

 _-Gracias, igualmente.-respondió más seguro Lupin mientras abría su mochila y sacaba sus deberes de Runas Antiguas antes de cerrar su mochila y dejarla colgando del respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentado antes de darse cuenta de que no tenía ninguna pluma para escribir.-Se me olvido la pluma.-suspiro cansando listo para volver a recoger sus cosas._ __

 _Isabela miró la pluma que había usado antes para hacer sus deberes de pociones del día anterior por lo cual suspiro y le dejo la pluma a Lupin al lado de los deberes de este sorprendiendo así al otro Gryffindor._ __

 _-Puedes usar mi pluma, yo no la necesito en este momento.-le explicó y añadió, antes de que preguntara algo.-Te la dejo pero recuerda devolvérmela cuando acabes.-terminó por decir sin, en ningún momento, a apartar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo._ __

 _-Te la devolveré...-prometió Lupin cogiendo la pluma y sonriendo antes de decir.-Gracias, Isabela.-le dijo agradecido llamándola por su nombre sabiendo que, a parte de su propio hermano mayor, Lucius, y él mismo, nadie más del colegio le llamaba por su nombre,_ __

 _-De nada...Remus.-respondió Isabela suspirando antes de llamarle por su nombre en vez de por su apellido aunque solo fuera una vez mientras pasaba la página de su libro y seguía leyendo._ __

 _Por lo cual no pudo ver la sonrisa que ilumino la cara del joven Lupin al escuchar como la otra alumna de cuarto de su casa, de gryffindor le llamaba por su nombre en vez de por su apellido._ __

 _Tal vez, solo tal vez, pudieran ser amigos._ _  
_

 _Dos horas después Isabela y Remus volvían juntos a la sala común de su casa, la casa de los leones, con el chico gryffindor cargando las mochilas de ambos pues este se había ofrecido y no había aceptado un no por respuesta de la joven Malfoy._ __

 _Ambos hablaban tranquilamente de los distintos deberes y las distintas actividades que habían hecho desde que empezó el curso. De hecho, descubrieron que tenían alguna que otra cosa en común._ __

 _Incluido el amor por los libros y la lectura._ __

 _Cualquiera que les viera pensaría que parecían dos amigos de toda la vida, o por lo menos de dos años, hablando de cosas triviales como hacían todos los amigos normalmente no que fueran solo dos compañeros de casa en Hogwarts que compartían varios gustos y algunas opiniones en común._ __

 _Que en realidad parecía que estuvieran empezando a crear una nueva amistad entre ambos de ellos. Tan diferentes pero tan iguales._ __

 _Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la sala común Remus le entregó su mochila a Isabela mientras esta decía la contraseña y ambos entraban en el lugar donde la mayoría de los y de las gryffindor hablaban , hacían deberes o se preparaban para irse a dormir como para hacer caso de su llegada por lo cual se despidieron el uno del otro antes de que Isabela se fuera a su habitación a descansar y Remus con sus mejores amigos, los otros tres merodeadores quien eran los únicos que habían visto la llegada de Malfoy y Lupin juntos a la sala común de Gryffindor._ __

 _Más ninguno comento nada cuando Remus se unió a ellos y a su anterior conversación._ _  
_ _..._ __

  
 _continuara..._ __

 _Espero os gustara._ __

 _BESOS._


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 4:El Baile._

 _Unas semanas mas tarde Isabela se encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo lo deberes junto al mereodador Remus Lupin cosa que desde aquel día en ese mismo lugar se había convertido en un hábito para ambos, claro, sin necesidad de que Remus se olvidara algo con lo que escribir._

 _-Isabela-le llamó Remus interrumpiendo su lectura pero igualmente la joven rubia giro a mirar le._

 _-Si,Remus?-pregunto tan cortes como siempre pero cuando hablaba con él por lo menos lo llamaba por su nombre y lo hacía sin frialdad._

 _Lupin lo contaba como positivo._

 _-¿Vas a ir al baile?-le pregunto tímido pero curioso._

 _Malfoy bufó irritada y molesta._

 _El Baila de Inicio._

 _El susodicho baile era el acontecimiento que toda chica de tercero a sexto curso idea que se le habia ocurrido al antiguo director para intentar unir a los y las alumnos y romper la enemistad entre leones y serpientes._

 _Obviamente, no funcionó._

 _Aun así, la tradición seguía en pié._

 _A Isabela le había resultado una tontería desde que iba en primer año y su hermano mayor le había contado lo tonto y aburrido que era tras que volvieran por Navidad a su casa, a pesar de como estaba su relación de hermanos en ese momento._

 _Así pues, volviendo al presente._

 _-No.-respondió mas tranquila y menos molesta la joven Malfoy antes de seguir hablando.-Por qué?¿Tu y los idiotas que llamas amigos van?-pregunto como si no le interesara esperando, en realidad, la respuesta del otro griffindor._

 _Remus se rió un poco avergonzado y asintió a su pregunta, ya aconstumbrado a que insultara a sus amigos._

 _-Si, yo no quería pero decir que no a James y a Sirius es imposible sobre todo cuando lo hacen juntos.-le respondió avergonzado por lo fácil que sus compañeros le convencieron de ir al baile._

 _Isabela rodó los ojos y Lupin temió que iba a reprochar le por haber cedido ante sus mejor amigos mas para su sorpresa y agrado, no lo hizo._

 _-Potter y Black son como niños pequeños , tienen suerte de tenerte.-fue toda la respuesta de la rubia leona antes de preguntar con cierta curiosidad.-¿Con quien vas, entonces?_

 _Remus, siempre el espabilado, no tardó en darse cuenta de que la chica se refería a quien iba a ser su pareja ante lo cual suspiro avergonzado mirando a otro lado._

 _-Ninguna.-confeso tímido-Por eso te pregunte si ibas al baila por que yo en fin...déjalo.-suspiro avergonzado esperando la risa burlona que estaba seguro recibiría mas para su sorpresa su nueva amiga solo suspiro levantando se._

 _-Recógeme a las ocho, hasta mañana Remus.-dijo la joven Malfoy antes de irse andando de la biblioteca dejando atrás suya aun sorprendido y pasado gryffindor._

 _..._

 _-¡Lily que guapa estas!_

 _Isabela bufó viendo la cara de boba que ponía Marlene al ver como iba la chica pelirroja aunque, debía admitir, que era verdad._

 _Estaba muy guapa._

 _Evans llevaba un precioso vestido rojo claro con tirabuzones en la parte baja de la falda y con escote corazón. A parte llevaba los labios de color rojo sandia es decir, casi rosas y el pelo suelto también con tirabuzones._

 _Lily se sonrojó ante las palabras de sus amigas y compañeras._

 _-Gracias Marlene, gracias chicas.-les dijo un poco colorada de forma sonriente antes de girar se a mirar a Isabela.-Tu también estas preciosa, Malfoy.-le comentó de forma amable._

 _Y tampoco era mentira._

 _Isabela llevaba un bonito vestido azul claro , también con escote corazón pero con una falda mas corta y sin tirabuzones que la de la chica pelirroja además llevaba una chaquetilla roja para llevar algo del color de su pelo, al contrario que el de las demás chicas presentes, iba recogido en un moño._

 _-Gracias Evans.-dijo de forma fría mientras se ponía sus zapatos al igual que las demás-Tu también vas linda.-fue todo lo que dijo antes de dirigir se a la puerta de su habitación conjunta y salir._

 _Sin llegar a ver la sonrisa de Lily._

 _..._

 _Tras bajar las escaleras Isabela se encontró con el joven Lupin quien iba vestido con un esmoquin negro y una camisa marfil a parte de una corbata fin y al cabo, el baile requería que cada alumno y / o alumna llevara algo que representara su casa._

 _-Hola, Remus.-le saludo de forma mas cálida que antes la joven Malfoy haciendo que el susodicho la mirara y se sonrojara un poco para diversión de la rubia.-Te ves muy guapo.-le halagó._

 _-Gr..gracias.-dijo antes de recomponerse y volver a la normalidad para seguidamente sonreír a su nueva amiga.-Tu también estas muy guapa,Isabela.-le devolvió el halago._

 _-Gracias.-respondió la susodicha.-Vamos, pues?-dijo cambiando de tema mirando a la puerta._

 _-Si, si, vamos ya.-dijo ofreciendo le su brazo como todo un caballero para sorpresa pero halagó de la joven Malfoy quien aceptó encantada mientras ambos empezaban a andar para ir rumbo al Gran Comedor.-Los chicos nos deben estar esperando._

 _..._

 _-¡Wua, Malfoy, si tienes curvas y todo!_

 _Isabela miró mal a James Potter, quien iba con un esmoquin igual al de Remus pero sin corbata y con un broche de un león en la solapa de la chaqueta en su lugar, el cual recibió a la joven pareja de amigos tras que llegaran al Baile._

 _-James.-le riño sin necesidad de decir nada más Remus ante lo cual Potter rodó los ojos pero asintió al mismo tiempo que Sirius , quien llevaba un esmoquin azul oscuro sin chaqueta en el momento y una pajarita roja, junto con el último de su cuarteto , Peter, quien iba igual a Remus._

 _-Hey, Remus...-saludo Sirius antes de fijar se en la rubia.-...Malfoy.-saludó con un movimiento de cabeza al tiempo que Peter asentía como todo saludo, aun temeroso de la joven rubia._

 _-¿No tenéis pareja?-pregunto extrañada Isabela y es que ver a los dos mas grandes casanovas de Hogwarts sin pareja en el baile era de los mas extraño._

 _-Si, la mía es eh...-pensó Black el nombre de la chica cosa que hizo suspirar molesta a entendía como las chica gustaban de alguien que ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre._

 _-Helena Beserk.-respondió completando la frase de su amigo y recordando le el nombre su pareja, Remus._

 _-¡ESO! Lunatico.-le respondió Black ante lo cual Isabela le miro intrigado._

 _Otra vez esos nombres que los merodeadores se llamaban entre ellos._

 _No lo entendía, el por qué._

 _Mas pronto fue sacada de sus pensamiento por la voz de Potter._

 _-Yo vine con Jessica Sellerk.-le respondió James._

 _Bueno, pensaba Isabel, él por lo menos se acuerda de su nombre._

 _-Yo vengo solo.-contestó timiodamente Peter mas fue ignorado por sus tres amigos cosa que le hizo suspirar de forma triste antes de sentar se en una de las muchas sillas, al igual que mesas, que había puesto para el baile en el Gran Comedor._

 _Malfoy no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por el chico._

 _Que tus amigos te ignoren debía doler._

 _-Y por supuesto, Remus vino contigo.-siguió hablando James atrayendo de nuevo la atención de la joven rubia.-Tu hermano no parece muy contento por ello.-comentó después Potter mirando hacía su inzquierda haciendo que todos miraran hacía ese lado._

 _Efectivamente._

 _Isabela encontró su mirada con la de su hermano mayor, quien iba con un esmoquin blanco y un broche de serpiente en la chaqueta a parte de llevar el pelo recogido como ella, unos suficientes para confirmar el hecho de que su hermano no estaba contento por su elección de pareja._

 _Bueno el no era quien para decir le algo además no odiaba este baile?Entonces, por qué estaba en él?_

 _Las preguntas de Isabela se respondieron cuando Narcissa Black, vestida elegantemente con un vestido verde largo y sin mangas, se acercó a su hermano mayor para que le sacara a que Lucius hizo sin dudar ni un momento._

 _Isabela bufó._

 _Su hermano se merecía a alguien mejor, a pesar de como era a veces._

 _Seguidamente volvió a mirar a Potter como el resto._

 _-¿Y qué?-pregunto de forma retorica y molesta sin dar le tiempo a responder.-Él no es quien para decir me con quien puedo estar.-respondió menos molesta que antes._

 _-Vale, vale, tranquila.-respondió James extrañado compartiendo una mirada breve pero llena de significado con Sirius.-Solo era por decir.-se encogió de hombros._

 _Malfoy bufó y Remus suspiro viendo como se iba a sentarse tras despedir se del._

 _Iba a ser una noche larga._

 _..._

 _Espero que os gustara._

 _De verdad que siento la tardamza. :)_

 _Besos._


End file.
